Field
The present disclosure generally relates to power amplifiers (PAs) for radio-frequency (RF) applications.
Description of Related Art
In radio-frequency (RF) applications, an RF signal to be transmitted is typically generated by a transceiver. Such an RF signal can then be amplified by a power amplifier (PA), and the amplified RF signal can be routed to an antenna for transmission.